unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Vampires are undead immortals who feed on the blood of the living. One of their primary characteristics is the need to drink blood in order to survive. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. Nutrition They need blood, but in some cases not every night. Human blood is preferred as it is more nutritious, but animal blood can also be drunk. Vegetarian Vampires These are the types of vampires who dont want to feed on human blood and are the "vegetarians" of the vampire world (oppose to feeding on humans(meat) they feed on animal (which is consider vegetables to vampires). Most of them are very skilled in fighting. They're "facial structure" changes, becomes sharper, when they're excited or when they're about to go into a fight or war. They can also eat human food and meat(though it provides no sustanance they eat it for the taste) but prefer meat the "type" of meat are like steak, etc. Physical Characteristics The physical changes are apparent- their eyes become luminous, their skin pale, flawless, and reflective, their nails like glass, and their hair will grow back in their sleep if it is cut. As they lose all natural fluids, with the exeption of blood, vampires are infertile. They do not age physically (instead becoming more "statuesque" as they age: developing very smooth, flawless, hard, marble white skin). Their features are refined and perfected (including their voices), rendering them supernaturally beautiful to lure in prey. Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as Rosalie and Heidi. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. Psychological Traits The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger or rage, they change into their pure vampire form (faces transform into a paler complexion, large fangs, red or black eyes) when they're feeding, hungry, angry or emotionally charged. Vampires are excessively emotional, sensitive, sensual, and sexual, being easy prey to intense emotional suffering and aesthetic passions such as love, lust, and compassion. Vampires tend to make fledglings from humans they have grown to love. The act of biting and feeding brings exuisite pleasure for both the vampire and victim, comparable to or even greater than the penacle of sexual release and is the most intimate and loving experience that either will ever have. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. Vampires are excellent predators as they can hunt their victims while remaining unseen. Vampires can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by consuming alcohol. Necrophilia ' Necrophilia' is characterized by sexual attraction and gratification for humans that have sex with vampires. If instead of intercourse the perpetrator inserts foreign objects into the victims orifice, the phenomena is called Insertional Necrophilia. Figuratively, the term necrophilia describes an inordinate desire to control another person, usually in the context of a romantic or interpersonal relationship; the accusation is that the person is so interpersonally controlling as to be better-suited to relationships with nonresponsive people. Dhampir A dhampir is the result of a successful mating between a human and a vampire, and conceive a spawn that shares many traits of both species. Male vampires have the capacity to pass on genetic material with a human female partner. However, it is beyond the ability of most vampires to be so close to a human physically and still resist the lure of his/her blood. Vampire Transition Vampires pass the "Dark Gift" to humans via exchange of blood (a physical manifestation of the soul). A single vampire must bite and feed on a human to the point of near-death. The feeding usually takes about three days, as enough blood must be taken from the human for him/her to be near-death at the time of the final feeding. At the right moment the vampire tears/or bites his/her wrist and offers his/her blood to the dying human, who then must willingly drink the vampire's blood and savor the delight for the first time . While the human feeds, he/she and the vampire become one with their hearts beating similtaniouslly as the human drinks in his/her new life. After an ammount of blood is consumed, the vampires frees himself/herself from the victims grasp just as the human begins the painful transition of physical death. While the victim's natural functions cease, the vampire's blood in his/her veins infuses him/her with the Dark Gift which resurects him/her as a newborn vampire. Powers Vampirism: Vampires have sharp, pointed, retractable fangs that extend beyond their human teeth. Vampires are said to mainly bite the victim's neck, extracting the blood from a main artery. In folklore and popular culture, the term generally refers to a belief that one can gain supernatural powers by drinking human blood. The historical practice of vampirism can generally be considered a more specific and less commonly occurring form of cannibalism. The consumption of another's blood (and/or flesh) has been used as a tactic of psychological warfare intended to terrorize the enemy, and it can be used to reflect various spiritual beliefs. *'Hypnosis: '''Through the use of hypnosis, Vampire are able to dominate the mind and will of a human. The creature can convince a potential victim to allow the vampire to enter the individual’s home or leave a house unseen, command one that has been bitten by the creature in any way the Vampire wishes, and to force the chosen victim to accept the Vampire’s dark embrace without a struggle. The Vampire’s bite seems to have an anesthetic effect on the victim, giving the creature the time it needs to feed. Afterwards, the Vampire may use this ability to astral project into their dreams and overall erase the victim's memories or even alter them to the point where something is completely different about them. Afterwards, the Vampire may use this ability to make the victim forget about the attack. To dominate a human, the Vampire need only make eye contact with its victim for a few seconds. However, the stronger the human’s will, the longer hypnosis takes. If necessary, the Vampire can completely crush the human mind or destroy the individual’s sanity, leaving little more than a drooling lunatic. In the same manner, the Vampire can create a human slave. This slave is totally obedient to his master’s will, to the point of being willing to sacrifice everything for his master’s safety, including his life. Such individuals inevitably lose their minds, due to the Vampire’s power over them. *'Animal Control:' A 150-300 yr old vamp can control one, 300- 600 vamp can control two, etc. This is often useful for spying. *'Dream Manipulation:' Vampires can mentally create and control dreams of both humans and weaker vampires. It is easier to get into a vampire's head if they don’t drink human blood. *' Superhuman Strength:' Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Their strength has given them an advantage during the hunt, as they can overpower almost any human without much effort at all. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Superhuman Speed:' Vampires are extremely quick, moving faster than the human eye can possibly see. The creature’s sheer speed, combined with its unnatural stealth, makes it impossible for the Vampire’s prey to detect or escape from the Vampire until it is too late. Vampires are able to avoid gunfire easily, and reacts with unnatural quickness to any threat, due to the creature’s superhuman reflexes. Vampire are able to move at great speed for long periods, and it is nearly impossible to tire the Vampire, due to its preternatural degree of endurance. *'Superhuman Agility:' Vampires possess supernatural agility as well. They can leap to great heights and are nimble enough to scale sheer surfaces with amazing speed, vertically or horizontally, much like a spider. This ability would allow them to access places that would be otherwise impossible for a human to reach. *'Superhuman Endurance: Vampires are incapable of being harmed or slain by most forms of conventional injury, including firearms or blades. Furthermore, the Vampire cannot feel the pain that would result from such attacks. Gunfire has no effect on the revenant whatsoever, serving only to slow the creature down. Likewise, blades don’t affect the Vampire at all, unless the blade pierces the heart or removes the head. *'''Enhanced Senses: Vampire’s senses of sight, smell, hearing, and touch are of supernatural keeness, comparable on many levels to a wolf’s. The Vampire can see with perfect clarity in the darkness of the night, to the point of being able to detect the bodily heat emanations from its victims. The creature’s hearing is comparable to a bat or an owl, possessing a level of sensitivity on par with the bat’s own echo-sensitivity. The Vampire’s sense of smell is as acute as that of a wolf or a dog’s, enabling the creature to track its prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone, a sensation that the Vampire relishes. The Vampire is also able to tell individual people apart by the scent of their blood coursing through their veins or bodily odors. The Vampire’s sense of touch is amazingly acute, as the creature can feel the heartbeat of a potential victim through thick walls, or it can detect the vibrations of a vampire hunter’s footsteps and the direction of the footsteps, enabling the Vampire to either escape or prepare an ambush for the would-be hunter. In addition to its five senses, the Vampire possesses a preternatural sixth sense. The Vampire can instinctively sense impending danger, usually posed by humans. The revenant can sense emanations of good or evil, instinctively avoiding th e former while congregating in the latter. *'Flight/Levitation:' The unique ability known to true vampires to defy gravity and move towards anywhere in the air. Depending on a vampire's age, a vampire can either levitate (floating a few feet in the air), or fly (only when they've reached 1000 years old). *'Immortality': The most coveted trait of all is the Vampire’s immortality. Conceivably, assuming the Vampire feeds on a regular basis and evades vampire hunters, the Vampire could live forever. However, no Vampire in folklore ever exists long enough to actually determine how long the creature could exist. Thus, immortality is more of a trait of the fictional Vampire than a historical fact. *'Healing Factor: '''The Vampire has supernatural regenerative capabilities, which allows the creature to recover from injuries that would permanently incapacitate or even kill a human. However, the Vampire cannot regenerate severed limbs, although the cr eature could possibly reattach a severed limb by pressing the limb against the stump. Poison, suffocation, extreme cold, aging, drowning, or disease cannot kill the Vampire, as the creature is already dead. *'Blood Bond: A blood exchange between a vampire and human (not before the human dies) will form a blood bond. The vampire will be able to sense the human's thoughts and emotions, knowing if that human is in any type of harm or distress - for eternity. The human will also experience sexual dreams about that vampire. Weakness Contrary to mythological beilef, vampires are not affected by garlic, silver, religious icons, holy water and they cast both reflections and shadows. '''Sunlight: '''According to contemporary folklore, the Vampire cannot withstand direct exposure to the rays of the sun. Exposure to sunlight supposedly causes the Vampire to burst into flames and disintegrate into a pile of ash. '''Wooden Stake: The best-known me thod of slaying the Vampire is to drive a wooden stake through the vampire’s heart. Invitation: The Vampire is unable to enter a house without first being verbally invited inside. However, once the invitation was extended, the Vampire may enter whenever it wishes, at anytime thereafter. Thus, as long as the people do not give admittance to the creature, they remain safe. However, once the Vampire has been invited inside, the creature is extremely difficult to get rid of. This usually happens when the household fails to recognize the Vampire for what it is. Once inside, the Vampire will drain each person of blood, one by one. Vervain: When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin i s exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Fire: Fire causes vampires a great deal of pain and injury; they can, however, quickly heal from even the worst burns if given time and blood. Decapitation: By far the most effective method of killing the Vampire is decapitation. Cutting off the head will kill any Vampire, no matter how old or how powerful the creature may be. This grisly practice originates from the belief that the Vampire is incapable of existing without its head or heart, as it cannot regenerate these vital parts. Without its head, the Vampire is unable to wander about at night without the head to direct it. As with staking, spurting blood must be avoided at all costs. Werewolf Bite: A bite from a werewolf as the venom in the saliva will neutralize the vampire venom in their blood causing them to die and dieteriote. Nephilim Blood: '''If a vampire feeds on a Nephilim, the blood will cause them agonizing pain and also causing the Vampire to burn up from the inside. '''Hepatitis D: A form of Hepatitis that has no effect on humans; however, when a vampire comes into contact with Hep D-infected blood, they become much weaker, which puts them at risk for being killed. The effects of Hep D last for about one month. 'Maenad Blood: '''If a vampire drinks the black blood of a Maenad they begin to choke and vomit. ' Angels: 'Angels can can kill them without difficulty (Castiel killed Lenore by just placing his palm on her head). 'Magic: '''Vampires are vulnerable to the effects of magic. Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. Marnie Stonebrook cast a powerful spell on Eric, causing him to lose his memory. Later she casts a spell on Pam, causing her body to slowly rot. Gallery 163466 o.gif|Katherine feeds on Stefan and then compels him to forget (click for animation) 57187572.jpg 7.jpg Dancing-with-the-vampire-katherine-pierce-17882525-1280-720.jpg Eric-northman-true-blood-edit.jpg Fangs-bared 552x421.jpg Fright Night thumb.jpg ImagesCAH8OBFZ.jpg Kat.jpg Ripper-stefan-300x225.jpg Tvd-vicky-and-anna-the-vampire-diaries-24220024-470-313.jpg Vampire diaries 17.jpg 5.png 2pyaz61.jpg Tumblr ljbe6s7Ubf1qcuhdoo1 500.gif|Isobel feeds of John (click for animation) Dracula2007.jpg Dracula 2000.jpg Vampire460x276.jpg Vampire-bill.png Lexi.png Tasty1.png Bishop.jpg Childvamp.jpg Being human-sex bites 2.jpg Aidan2.jpg Aidan.png 817.jpg 2011-02-18 182212-600x322.jpg ImagesCA4KOM2J.jpg Totally-out-of-control2.jpg Bridging-the-vampire-gap-20110513041805564.jpg Blood-Ties-blood-ties-4927709-1050-590.jpg ImagesCAOM2TC2.jpg Caroline-and-rebekah-fight-final1.jpg Seth.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-01-10-19h40m36s226.png CarolineVamp0203.jpg Henry Fitzroy Blood Ties.jpg Ffd1782aed1a29b7a6a6289969409f4f.jpg Vamp.jpg Fright-night-b.jpg Vampires.jpg Known Vampires Askars5.jpg|Eric Northman Jessica 3.jpg|Jessica Hamby Billcompton.jpg|Bill Compton BraveNewWorld1.jpg|Stefan Salvatore Damon.jpg|Damon Salvatore Lexi2.png|Lexi Branson Isobel-flemming-2991100bd2.jpg|Isobel Flemming 527139 1282998746985 full.jpg|Henry Fitzroy Caroline2.jpg|Caroline Forbes 205px-KPPHA.jpg|Katherine Pierce (Katerina Petrova) AidanPic.jpg|Ian Daniel "Aidan" McCollin undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Bishop.png|James Bishop Shane Powers.jpg|Shane Powers Nicole.jpg|Nicole Emerson 246px-Vicki.png|Vicki Donovan Category:Supernatural Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Creatures